1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger-side airbag system for use in a vehicle such as an automobile to protect a passenger seated on the front seat from any potential impact in an accident for more safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional passenger-side airbag system for an automobile comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, an instrument panel cover 1, an instrument panel core 2 provided in the front of the cover 11, both anchored by appropriate means, and an airbag case 3 provided at an appropriate location between the cover 1 and the core 2. The case 3 is joined to the cover 1. The cover 1 has an opening la therein closed with a lid plate 4 which is supported at its circumferential edge by an outer region about the opening la of the cover 1. The lid plate 4 has an upper 4a and a lower mounting leg 4b extending from the back side thereof and held with the case 3. Also, a thinned portion 4c is provided at the proximal end of the lower mounting leg 4b. An airbag element (not shown) folded into a minimum is accommodated in the interior space defined by the case 3 and the lid plate 4 and is connected to an inflator (not shown).
When a collision of the automobile occurs, its degree is detected by a sensor(s) which then transmits a signal to the inflator. In response, the inflator generates and delivers an amount of gas to the airbag element which in turn inflates instantly to protect the chest or head of the passenger from injury.
However, the conventional passenger-side airbag system described above permits the lid plate 4 to cover the opening 1a of the instrument panel cover I and thus project outwardly as a separate component from the cover 1 towards the interior space of the automobile or vehicle, hence providing an unfavorable appearance. Also, as the airbag element is instantly inflated by the supply of gas upon collision, it breaks down the thinned portion 4c at the lower mounting leg 4b of the lid plate 4 and abruptly lifts up the lid plate 4, thus reducing the protection of the passenger sitting in the passenger seat.